A Smile is only a Gesture
by MidnightSun2896
Summary: A Puck and Sabrina fanfic. Will true love flourish between the two teens, or will all hell break loose and destroy everything? I stink at Summaries. Disclaimer for the whole story: I don't own the Sisters Grimm or Nutella. This is my first FanFic. Read it
1. Chapter 1

**A Smile is only a Gesture**

**A/N:** This is my first Fan Fiction, please Review, feed back is apprectiated.

Please give this story a chance!

Thank you so much for the current Reviews, I really appreciate them!

Disclaimer: I Do not own the Sisters Grimm, only the plot is belongs to me.

Sabrina and Puck are both 16.

**Chapter One**

**Sabrina's Point of View**

I woke up with a start- beads of sweat were building up on my neck. I felt around my bed for Daphne. Oh. I sighed. I forgot Daphne had gone to Snow's house for the weekend for a sleep over. I had been invited, but I declined. What time is it? I thought to myself. I checked my digital clock - 4:57- I fell back on my bed. Just two more hours. Where's Grandma? Oh yeah, my bad. Granny Relda, Mr. Canis, and Uncle Jake were out all night and day on a stake out, trying to find out whom was secretly shutting down the trains in the shuttle belonging to 6 of the 7 dwarfs.

I woke up 2 1/2 hours later, noting that there wasn't the smell of a strange breakfast wafting up to my room. Delighted, I brushed my hair and slipped into my slippers. I checked out what I was wearing, Im OK. I was wearing a long ambercrombie T-shirt and some cotton shorts. I headed downstairs to find no one. Where is Puck? I wondered.

I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge door. I pulled out the bread, butter and orange juice. When I closed the fridge I saw a fairy where the door was three seconds ago.

"Hey pugface, watcha doing?" Puck asked. I was completely startled! His tousled dirty blond hair and dazzling green eyes had caught me off guard. I quickly recovered from my deep blush and retorted. Why am I blushing anyway? One would only do that when they are embarrassed. What am I to be embarrassed of? Its not like I don't wanna be caught staring, what am I staring at anyway? Its not like he's cute or anything. I pushed those thoughts to the back of my head.

"Listen Rhino Dung, unless you are planning to get your lazy ass to cook yourself some breakfast, you're gonna shut up and sit down" I exclaimed with a little more force than I needed to.

Puck grumbled and wandered over to the dining room table. I finished making toast slathered with butter and placed it on a tray along with a serving of delicious orange juice, which was filled to the brim of the glass.

I took the serving on a tray and set it down in front of Puck without looking up. I turned my head to the left to find out why he was so silent and found myself locking lips with the fairy boy, who had been watching me intently.

My eyes flew open in astonishment. Oh my. I thought. This is going to cause some trouble. His lips formed into a smile against mine. I pulled away, completely fazed. With the cockiest expression I have ever seen him with- or anyone else for that matter- Puck asked me bluntly, "How you like them apples?"

I briskly turned around and headed back into the kitchen to retrieve my breakfast, while hiding the redness of my cheeks. I took my tray to the dining room as well, sitting directly across from the trickster king. I tried to avoid it but to no avail. I eventually looked up from my breakfast to find Puck gazing thoughtfully at me.

"What are you looking at?" I asked, filled with frustration that I didn't have the ability to read his mind.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**A/N:** Thanks so much for reading. Totally appreciate it! =)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Puck's Point of View**

"Your ugly face, you freak" I said to Sabrina. But I knew that the second it came out of my mouth, it was a straight out lie.

_She isn't ugly- look at that beautiful hair flowing down her back, and how about those liquid chocalate eyes? What are you thinking Puck? Its not like you have feelings for her. It was completely accidental._ I thought to myself- referring to the kiss.

"Fine rat brain, then clean this up yourself!" Sabrina shouted at me. Before she quickly ran up the stairs, I thought I saw a watery glimmer in her eye.

_Who am I kidding, it was probably just wishful thinking. But why would I wish that she was crying? Its not like she cares, Right?_

_No! You are the Trickster King, a simple, stupid girl's feelings shouldn't matter to you. Yet they do! What are you Puck? Bipolar? One second you love the girl, the next second you hate her! She isn't just any girl though - she's Sabrina. Hey! I never loved her nor hated her. I think ... you know what? Maybe that's what has me agitated, thinking too much...ugh. _

I trudged to my room. I was licking a chocalate ice cream cone when I heard a light strange noise coming from outside.

I snuck out of my room as silently as I could manage. I tried to follow the sound. Of course, there were only two source from whcih it could come from. Mirror's room or Marshmellow and Sabrina's room.

I walked toward Mirror's room and leaned my head against the door- no sound. I kep't walking down the hall. I stopped at Sabrina and Daphne's room. I placed my head against the door. I heard a faint whimpering noise on the other side. I couldn't help but going inside.

I saw Sabrina curled up with her chin tucked into her knees. Puzzled, I walked closer to her. I sat on the edge of the bed without making a sound, as to not disturb her Apparently she felt my presence and looked up.

"What are you doing here Puck?" she asked. Her eyes were red and watery as I had expected.

_What am I doing here? _I thought. I had to ponder this for a few minutes until I noticed I wasn't the only one awaiting my answer. It seemed Sabrina actually wanted to know.

"I heard you from my room, and I wanted to see what was wrong. If you had been crying because of the insults I threw at you this morning I wanted to apologize because I didn't really mean it in a rash way, its just that I am always used to talking to you that way, and I thought today was no different, unless you always react like this but I don't notice." I responded to her in a rush. When I finished I was surprised by the amount of thought I put into this.

"Ok, thanks for fessing up." Sabrina whispered. "I don't always react like this in case you were wondering, but this time it was one too many insults. I just can't take it. I'm sorry. It's not all your fault. Honestly having almost 5 years without my parents has me really down. Plus, I woke up in the middle of the night realizing that Daphne wasn't with me, and for a second I felt that I lost her as well."

I noticed that she had her head down as if in shame. I lifted her chin up with my index finger. "Don't feel as if this all your fault. Sure you may cause a few mishaps, and you sure are fun to tease." I saw Sabrina smirk at this. "But the weight of the world shouldn't be on your shoulders." Sabrina sat there in awe of my point of view.

"I'm sorry that I broke your rules of privacy and walked into your room without permission. I'll be going now." I muttered this on the was to the door and rushed out and I left in shock over everything that just happened.

_Tomorrow is going to be back to normal. _I lied to myself.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: **You guys Rock and my Keyboard is malfunctioning!

Hence some of the grammar mistakes.

**Sabrina's Point of View**

"Ugh," I groaned. _Sabrina Grimm, get a hold of yourself already. I feel so, so... weak and vulnerable and so not me. My heart is racing at 1000 mph and I have a terrible migraine. I need some Tylenol. _I walked downstairs. I turned around and walked back up. _Of course its not in the kitchen._

_What you need is some fresh air, _a voice in the back of my head said.

_Oh really and where exactly are you proposing to get this "fresh air"? _another voice retorted.

_Well, you can always... _the first voice said.

_No, No, NO! _the 2nd voice said, and I was horrified by the fact that 1. the voices were mine, and 2. the thoughts that they were thinking_. _

_This is like an Angel/Devil kind of thing isn't it? Quite frankly I'm horrified by the Devil's Proposition. _I went into the bathroom. _There you go, some Tylenol should help._ I laid down on my bed for the billionth time, just to wake up again. _Might as well stay awake._

­* * * * *

2 days later:

_Of course, I mean what else do you expect, she has known you for her whole life, she's bound to notice something is up._

Daphne, at dinner, had been staring at me, of course without missing a beat in gulping down her food. Then she did something completely unexpected- she dropped her fork and stopped eating.

"You have a tummy ache. That's what's wrong!" she exclaimed, completely convinced she knew what was wrong with me. I looked at everyone in the table. Apparently they hadn't realized that anything was wrong in the first place. Well of course I was the nervous wreck of the two. I had dropped countless amounts of books while investigating and always had sweaty palms, and had recently taken to stumbling on my words when speaking to Puck.

"Yeah, I probably went to sleep without eating last night. Right now I'm not hungry. I'm going to bed." I stood up an went upstairs. I put on the headphones to my iPod and fell asleep listening to Paramore's "That's What You Get". Oh, the irony.

What time is it? I thought. 9:37. OK. Wait a second. I'm still in my clothes. I need to take a bath. I grabbed my towel and went to the bathroom. I removed my clothing and turned on the bath's hot water. I took my hair, twirled it, lifted it up, and held it together with a clip. I took a bottle of bubble bath and poured 2 cups of it into the running water.

_Yay, bubbles! Lemme test the water. I dipped my foot in the water. Nice and warm._I slid my whole body into the tub. After about 30 minutes I stood up and wrapped my towel around me and stepped out of the tub. I walked out of the bathroom, down the hall and into my room. I took my pjs and put them on when I heard a bark outside the window. I rushed downstairs to check out what was going on. I saw a puppy tangled in some vines and was yelping. I picked up the puppy and untangled him. I snuggled him against my chest. He was freezing. I walked back upstairs with the puppy held in my arms.

I opened the door to my room and set the puppy down on my bed. The puppy settled himself between my pillows and closed his eyes. I decided that the t-shirt I was wearing was too uncomfortable and picked out another T-shirt. I changed my shirt and turned around to see myself in the mirror then I consulted the puppy. What do you think? The puppy jumped up and down and wagged his tail. I scooped him up and held him close to my face. You need a name little one. Hmm you smell good, like a pine tree, or a forest. My shirt had an army camouflage design with the words ARMY STRONG written across the top. You know you're name is? Hunter C'mon Hunter, I wanna show you the most beautiful sight ever.

I walked down the hallwith Hunter protectively against my warm body. I felt him warm. He huddled up agains't me. I looked around carefully I opened the door to Puck's room. The moon was high in the sky and the breeze was light, but still chilly. I walked over to the trampoline and put Hunter down. I laid down and patted the spot next to me. Hunter came to me and started walking around in circles 'till he settled himself and took a nap. Is it just me or is Hunter way too comfortable. Maybe its just pure instinct.

And I left it at that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: **I am So (x 1000) Sorry for not Updating sooner. I'll try to Update once a week, if any one actually reads my story. I have added more spacing and split up the paragraphs to make it easier to read. Review to comment on whether or not you like this format better.

**PPOV**

Call me crazy, but does everything seem huge or what? Weirdest dream ever! I moved back and bumped into something.

I turned around to see Sabrina's face framed by her hair. I looked down to see two paws. That means that last night wasn't a dream. Awkward. You know what. This is awesome. The mega prank. I went up to Sabrina and licked her face. Hmmm... tastes like honey dew. So sweet, soft and delectable.

_As a matter of fact, I know this word because I DO pay attention in English class. Vocabulary is the only thing I really do take a note of in class. _

[_It makes me seem (not that I'm not) superior to others. _

_Just the fact that I am a fairy makes me superior to all humans. _

_On top of that he fact that I am the the TRICKSTER KING, makes EVERYONE inferior to me. _

_You can bow down, praise me, fetch me a sandwich, what ever floats your boat, now._]

_Woah, woah, woah. Delectable. That's Disgusting. Uh oh shes waking up. Play dead now. Sweet._

Sabrina got up, stretched out and yawned. It looked kinda cute the way her lips formed a small 'o'.

_Woah buddy what are you thinking? She is NOT cute. *Insert Mental Kick here*. Glad I got THAT outta my system._

I ran and jumped at Sabrina. She giggled.

_Can't deny it now, can ya Puck?_

_No, I guess I can't._

Sabrina giggled again completely oblivious to my internal conflict. She was completely fussing over me. I never realized what a softie she was. I buried my head in her tummy. Hmmm Warm.

Wait we were in my room. Me and Sabrina slept on my bed/ trampoline. Together. *Insert Mental Picture Here* So wrong yet so right.

Inner Conscious= Puck you have a very Dirty Mind

Puck= Hell Yea

I wagged my tail and chased it. Sabrina giggled. Damn that was cute. I did it once more just to hear her again. And just like before she let out that pleasant sound. I think I'm high on Sabrina's laughter.

Sabrina picked me up and carried me downstairs. She finally decided on telling the family about me. Daphne was still asleep, so I was safe for now. You jinxed it Puck. Nice going, and right on cue Daphne walked in rubbing her eyes. She looked around the room then placed he eyes on me. Oh my God. She scanned the room again then looked at me again as if to check that her eyes weren't deceiving her.

Her eyes popped open. She ran at Sabrina and scooped me up and spun me around and around. "Omigosh, aren't you the cutest lil puppy I have ever seen. Then she stared pelting questions at Sabrina. It went something like this:

D: Whats his name?

S: Hunter

D: =)

D: Where did you find him?

S: Outside

D: When was that?

S: Last Nite

D: }(

S: ??

D: Why didn't you tell me?

S: *Sweaty Palms*

D: *Angry Face*

S: You Were ... Sleeping?

D: =D OK

S: *Phew*

D: Huh?

Yeah well if it wasn't for my pixies I would never be here. Not that I'm complaining.

They convinced me to play with them. We were outside and they convinced me to play with them. They told me that I couldn't catch a twig in the form of a dog. So I challenged them to it. We started our duel. For the first 15 minutes all was well. Then they threw the twig within a heap of vines and thus I was tangled and Sabrina came to the rescue.

We all sat down and ate breakfast, but of course my seat was on the ground by Elvis. The big guy was reluctant to share his breakfast before the old lady scolded him for not sharing. Daphne had put me down here, but not before giving me a couple of death grip hugs.

The Grimms were eating waffles with what I thought was a delicious bubbly pink syrup. I couldn't be sure, because dogs are color blind you see.

After breakfast we all gathered in the living room. The Old Lady rose to the sound of the door bell.

She opened the door and was greeted by no one.

But on the Welcome Mat she encountered something rather peculiar.

**A/N: **Haha. My first Cliffie =D

Yes, Hunter is Puck.

I just want to clarify that

Now click that Cute little Button and

R&R

(Read and Review)

I wanna know whether or not this story is worth continuing


End file.
